


Golden Sunlight

by itsoperatunistic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I promise its not as creepy as the summary makes it out to be, I'm bad at tagging things, M/M, Mentions of the rest of the Weasleys, Reflection, Ron Weasley Is In Love, Sleepiness, i didnt have a beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsoperatunistic/pseuds/itsoperatunistic
Summary: Ron watches Harry sleep. He thinks he belongs in a museum.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113





	Golden Sunlight

Brilliant, bright light filtered in through an open window. The dust in the air almost made the room sparkle. Books and magazines were piled high - it was haphazard but the precarious nature of the stacked books made the room feel even more warm and magical. The orange of the room, which was sometimes blinding, was now inviting and safe. The inhabitants of the posters on the walls seemed to be moving about lazily. They were well aware that it was early in the morning. They seemed to be admiring the way the sun transformed the room. A camping cot was set in the middle of the room between a bed with sheets the same color as the walls and an old, oak dresser. 

On top of the cot, under a blanket, was a figure looking ethereal in the light. A tuft of messy black hair shined with the rays of the sun, making the bedhead look styled, almost as if any other style wouldn’t make sense on its owner. The boy’s mouth was parted as he puffed evenly in his sleep. There was a small puddle of drool on the pillow underneath him. His hand lays dangerously close to it. A red lightning bolt scar stood out against pale skin. The sunlight created a ring around the boy. He was unearthly in this moment. Something about his peace and subtle beauty suggested he wasn’t created for this realm of existence. He was hand-crafted by a higher power and put on Earth - he would be picked back up again when he woke.

A bird sang lightly below, signaling to Ron that this moment would soon end. The world was waking up. Soon he’d hear his mother pulling pots and pans from their places in the kitchen - a slight sizzle when she put bacon in the pan. He’d hear his father’s hasty steps down the stairs, rushing to get himself to work on time. Then, he’d hear Percy stirring, going to get breakfast before anyone else in the house woke up. Fred and George would awake with a soft roar. The house would begin to fill with noise. It would be a soft murmur, though, one that, if Ron was tired enough, he could ignore. Then, Ginny would leave her room. She’d putter down the stairs, only to be told by Molly to “Go wake up the boys.” Then, he and Harry would go have breakfast, and Ron would be left with only the memory of this perfect moment of quiet.

Ron never meant to watch Harry sleep. The first time it happened was at Hogwarts during their third year. Harry and Ron had left their curtains open. They’d fallen asleep talking about their classes. When Ron had woken up, soft light fell over Harry’s face. And Ron realized he’d never seen something so perfect before in his life. After a couple minutes, he’d felt uncomfortable - like he was intruding - and closed his curtains. It happened on and off after this, and Ron still felt like an intruder. But then Harry started having nightmares.

He’d had them before - you couldn’t share a dorm with Harry without knowing that he fought invisible demons when he slept - but Ron noticed an upkick. One night, he watched Harry’s face contort in silver moonlight. His brow was furrowed, his lips were pursed. Ron had debated on what to do when Harry let out a soft cry. Ron crossed the floor with soft footsteps and put his hand on Harry’s shoulder. Harry had woken up, cried, and muttered a soft “Thank you,” before Ron climbed back into his own bed. From that point on, Ron watched Harry. He appreciated his peace and calmed his chaos.

Now, Ron was observing his peace. He was careful to keep his movement to a minimum. His hand had fallen asleep, but he refused to make any noise. He couldn’t wake Harry up. He couldn’t let him know that he watched him sleep. He did have a good excuse - he was worried about Harry having nightmares. But it was more than that. He’d been in love with Harry for a long time. He’d noticed it their fourth year, but he was sure the feelings went back much further. In the golden morning sunlight, he could let his heart fill to the edges with love. He could swim in fantasies and be swaddled by the embrace of his own feelings for his best friend.

Ron heard the tell-tale clamber of Fred and George stirring. This moment would end soon. Ginny wouldn’t be able to stand their noise. She’d always been a much lighter sleeper than Ron. He knew that when he heard her soft footfalls on the way to the kitchen, he’d have to close his eyes and pretend to be asleep. He’d stay facing Harry, though. It was comforting to watch Harry open his eyes. He would get lost in Harry’s emerald green eyes for a few seconds, under the guise of slowly waking up. He let out a soft huff when he heard Ginny’s footsteps. He closed his eyes.

“I saw you,” a soft voice said. It dripped with sleep.

Ron panicked, but opened his eyes to meet Harry’s. He took in Harry’s features. He still looked peaceful. The sunlight created a halo around him, the dust made him sparkle. His hair now stood in all directions. It was a mess. It was perfect.

“You watch me sleep.”

Ron held his breath. Harry’s voice broke him from the trance. “Yeah,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Harry nodded. He pulled his lower lip between his teeth. He thought for a moment while Ron took shallow breaths, refusing to look at him.

“I-” Ron began, but Harry shook his head, tossing a tendril of hair onto his forehead.

“You love me,” Harry said quietly. It wasn’t a question. He’d uttered it with the confidence that can only come from years of knowing something to be true. Harry knew.

Ron’s eyes widened, but he nodded. He was afraid to open his mouth. Afraid to deny what Harry had said, but terrified of confirming it. He was determined to keep quiet.

Harry shifted, but didn’t sit up. He squinted at Ron. The sunlight against his pale, freckled skin nearly blinded Harry. Ron was absolutely radiant.

“I’ve caught you before.”

Ron nodded again. His face still pointed at the sheets in front of him. He tried not to picture Harry sitting across from him. Ron imagined he’d be angry. Still perfect, with sunlight illuminating him, but he’d have anger etched into his face. Slightly downturned eyebrows and a gentle scowl. He couldn’t stand the image in his head, so he kept his eyes down.

Harry let out an airy sigh. “Ron? Look at me?” He sounded nervous.

Ron shifted his gaze to Harry, who was looking at him curiously.

“I only know because I do it, too.”

Ron opened his mouth to reply but at that moment there was pounding on his bedroom door. From below George was shouting something. Percy seemed to be stomping back up to his room. The pots and pans were now banging.

“Mom says get up before you miss breakfast,” Ginny yelled through the door.

The moment was broken. The room suddenly felt overwhelmingly orange. The dust was no longer golden and beautiful. The books now looked messy, rather than refined. Harry was sitting up now, partially engulfed in a shadow. He didn’t look ethereal anymore. Ron almost preferred this look.

Harry shrugged and got up. He jammed his feet into slippers and cast a look at Ron.

“Talk after breakfast?”

Ron nodded and gently pulled himself out of bed. Harry knew he watched him sleep. But only because he did it, too.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first harry potter fanfic and I made this account because theres just not enough rarry. so I hope you enjoyed my self-indulgent BULLSHIT.


End file.
